Massacre at James K Polk
by RayLedgend
Summary: Moze always had a short fuze. When she sees Ned and Susie together, it lights. What will she do? Read the title... Just a warning. Characters will die, some of them gruesomely. Very violent at parts. Rated M for safety, but I think it's T level.


I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, people. Just thought I'd get that out of the way. Also, umm, wow. I even scared myself with this one.

Jennifer Mosely roamed through the halls of James K. Polk Middle School looking for Ned Bigby. "Where could he be?" Mose thought aloud. "I haven't seen him since last class."

You see, Ned and Moze had just started going out, and Moze was starting to get a little possessive. After checking his locker, and most of his favorite places, Moze decided she had no other option but to head for the Janitor's closet. If anyone knew where Ned was, it would be Gordy. Not a week went by where Ned didn't seek some manly advice, after all. She didn't know why he relied on that janitor's advice so much. After all, Gordy's plans always seemed to backfire. Nonetheless, she knew Gordy would know where to find Ned.

But unfortunately, what she saw in that janitor's closet broke her heart. There was Ned, her Ned passionately kissing . . . _her_. Susie Crabgrass. How dare she? How dare they? Ned was her boyfriend. HERS! Not Susie's. Not anyone else's. And Ned. Her Ned should be hers! Moze's head felt like it was in a vice from rage. Oh, the things she wanted to do to them . . . so why didn't she? They deserved it!

Walking over to them intensely, but quietly, Moze grabbed Susie by the leg, and in a quick series of movements, brought her up over the shoulder, and swung her down with incredible force, slamming her face first onto the unforgiving janitor room floor. Blood splattered around the impact site, as Susie trembled from both fear and pain. Although from the skull damage, it was painful to cry, Susie couldn't stop the tears, as a quiet whimper left her lips. Almost immediately, Ned snapped back to reality, but before he could react in any way, Moze swung Susie again, this time as some kind of bat, smashing her already bloody face through a tool shelf. Ned tried to run out of the way, but as he did, the tool shelf toppled over onto his back, snapping his spine near the waist.

Moze wasted no time in bringing the torture to Ned. Throwing Susie against a wall, and leaving her to lie on the ground in agony, Moze made her way over to the hopelessly trapped boy. Moze pulled Ned out from under the shelf, leaving only his arms pinned under it, and twisted him on his side, so she could hear every one of his last words. Ned wanted more than anything to escape, but despite every effort to struggle and run, his legs refused to even budge for him. Screaming in terror, Ned mustered every bit of his less than imposing physical power to try and move, but with his arms pinned and his legs paralyzed, it was to no avail.

"Please, Moze! Please, it was an accident! I don't wanna die, please, Moze!" Ned begged as he started to cry. Unmoved, Moze simply rested her foot atop Ned's skull before pressing down with tremendous force. Ned's skull began to crack as the pressure mounted. Moze growled like an animal as Ned screamed in anguish, and with one final burst of force, she broke through his skull, silencing him.

With Ned's terrified screams silenced, Moze could detect Susie moaning in agony. Although a part of her was beginning to enjoy the sounds of her victims suffering, she decided it was time to put an end to the existence of Susie Crabgrass, as she lifted a gory leg from Ned's corpse, and walked over to the power tools, and heavy machinery. Taking a Jackhammer, Moze positioned the bloody leg on Susie's stomach, and the other on her left arm. Susie's eyes filled with blood and tears as she watched Moze aim the jackhammer at her forehead, as chunks of Ned's brain rolled off her leg. Susie could do nothing but scream as the jackhammer was powered on, every pound splattering more blood around the room.

Although she had just killed both Ned and Susie, for some reason, Moze was still not satisfied. It was as if murdering Ned and Susie awakened some kind of dark thirst that had yet to be quenched. "I'll make them all pay." Moze said to herself. "This whole school is going to pay!" As she scanned the area, she found a cardboard box with "Weasel Capture: Failed Attempts" written on it. Moze would normally have paid it no mind, but sitting right on top of it was a pistol. Usually, Moze would have wondered why Gordy even had a pistol, let alone how he could even get it into the school, but it was exactly what she needed, so she didn't ask questions.

It was at this point that Cookie walked by the room in clear need of manly advice. Hoping to see Gordy, he looked in the Janitor's Closet, but was instead met with a horrific image. In front of him stood Moze loading a pistol, with Ned and Susie's bodies both laying on the floor around her. Cookie could only stare in disbelief, as he took in the sight of their gashed open heads, and the blood stains all over Moze's clothes. Logic returned to him too late, as at the same time that he was starting to run for help, Moze turned her attention to the door. Running after him with blistering speed, Moze stopped Cookie dead in his tracks with a well placed gunshot to the ankle.

Clutching his ankle in a futile attempt to ease the pain, Cookie could no longer run, leaving him completely at Moze's mercy. Moze would have liked to drag him back to the Janitor's office, and torture him for a while, but she was sure that the gunshot did not go unheard. With quick kills being her only option, she shot Cookie through the back of the head.

Turning around quickly, Moze saw that Coconut Head had witnessed the entire act from across the hall, but with incredible aim, she shot him square in the head, despite the distance. As Coconut Head fell to the ground, a cell phone dropped out of his hand. Moze was beginning to lose her rationality more and more, as she lost herself in the primal pleasure of the kill.

Almost immediately, a girlish scream was heard around the corner of the hall, outside Moze's view. Although Moze may have been able to avoid being noticed if she had ran away, the allure of another victim was too appealing to her. Running down the hall toward the source of the scream, Moze came across Missy Meany, fainted on the ground. A visceral smile framed Moze's face as she had acquired a new helpless victim to torture, no longer concerned with getting caught.

When Missy awoke, she was tied up on a table of some sort, and gagged, as a frightening entity covered in blood stood over her. Although still groggy, she tried to make out who it was, before it began to speak.

"It's about time you woke up, Missy," sounded a familiar voice. "I wanted you to be awake for every minute of this."

"That's . . . Jennifer Mosely's voice!" Missy realized. Instinctually she tried to ask questions like "what's going on?" or "where am I?", but everything she said was muffled by the mouth gag.

"Wondering where you are?" Moze asked, feigning sympathy. "You're in Woodshop, and this table has a saw connected to it," she explained.

Upon hearing this, Missy jerked her head up, only to see that very saw at the end of the table. Immediately, she let out a shrill yet muffled scream.

"HA HA HA! Do you understand? After I turn this on, I'll move you over to the saw, and I think we both know what happens then." Moze said with a smirk, as she pressed the button.

Missy tried to scream for help as the saw was powered on, but with the gag muffling her voice, she went unheard. Missy made an effort to roll off the table, but before she made any progress, Moze pushed down on her neck putting a stop to all further struggles. Moze, in some kind of animalistic delight, turned Missy's helpless form around, enjoying the total control she had over her. Missy's eyes welled up with tears as she felt herself slowly being moved closer to the saw. Missy struggled desperately to escape Moze's grasp, but despite frantic jerking and jostling, she was powerless to defend against Moze's superior might.

Missy soon found herself mere inches from the saw, and let out one final terror filled scream as Moze gave the final thrust, pushing her shoulder into the spinning blade. Missy lost all will to resist, as the stinging pain spread throughout the surrounding area. Moze walked casually over to the other end of the table, as Missy began to cry. Not that wailing cry that babies tend to do, but that helpless and almost soundless cry that results from complete powerlessness and submission.

When Moze was on the other side, she grabbed Missy by the hair, and pulled her through the table saw as if it were some kind of Tug O' War. It only took about 2 minutes for Moze to pull Missy's spine through the saw, but each second felt like its own agonizing eternity. Moze made no effort to suppress her excited grin, as she watched blood erupt almost endlessly out of Missy's body, as if she were some morbid Piñata.

As the thrill of seeing more blood subsided, Moze spat on Missy's dead body. "Worthless piece of trash . . ." Moze insulted as she grabbed the pistol from on top of a table. Moze was about to punch Missy's corpse, but stopped short at the sound people moving through the halls. Moze looked up at the clock. "1:45? The next classes don't start until 2:15." After a minute or so of contemplation, it hit her like a lead block. "HA! They're evacuating the students, aren't they?"

Just then, Mr. Chopsaw walked by, searching for any students that may have been hiding. He was about to call out that he was a teacher, but ended up just gasping in disbelief when he came across his room. Blood was splattered on every wall, and cut up pieces of a student he didn't recognize were sliding off of a table. Of course, the scarier sight was the devilish form of Jennifer Mosely standing over her, blood dripping from her hair, and trailing down her face, a pistol clearly hanging from her hand.

Mr. Chopsaw didn't know whether to run or to fight. In any other situation, he would have fought, but the mere scene around him was enough to shake his confidence, let alone the knowledge that the person he would have to subdue could end his life with one well aimed shot. Logically it would have probably been better to just run, seeing as the other students were being evacuated anyway, but Chopsaw was too scared to think logically.

"Agh, what am I thinking!" Mr. Chopsaw thought to himself as he came to a decision. "I'm strong like a redwood. I can't let some student scare me!" Without any more thought, Mr. Chopsaw charged, making Moze aware of his presence. With pinpoint accuracy, Moze shot the edge of Chopsaw's neck, and was delighted to see blood erupting from the wound like a fountain, confirming that she had hit her mark: the Carotid Artery.

Mr. Chopsaw clenched the wound in pain and fell to his knees, as terrified screams, and stampede-like footsteps filled the hallways. The evacuating students must have heard the shot. The injured woodshop teacher could only writhe in pain as he fell to the floor, and watched through half-closed eyes as Moze walked slowly and calmly over to him.

"Mr. Chopsaw?" Moze questioned with a hint of human emotion. "Even you tried to stop me?" She continued, losing all emotion, except anger. "No one can stop me!" She finished with maniacal rage. As she said this, she kicked Mr. Chopsaw near the chin with all of her force causing more blood to spurt out from his neck. Moze ignored the pool of blood forming around her teacher's head as she turned and grasped a baseball bat from a counter of finished projects. Chopsaw knew what was coming, but his strength had left him so completely that he no longer had near enough power to resist. Moze walked back with a demonic bloodthirst, and swung the bat at her teacher's forehead with titanic power. Moze almost wept for joy as she heard the painful crack. It was a simple sound, but oh so satisfying.

She tossed the weapon to the side and observed the damage. The skin on his head just dipped at the point of impact like a dented car. Mr. Chopsaw weakly coughed in his final few pain filled seconds of life. Moze was done here, though, and grabbed her gun and walked out to the hallway stepping on Mr. Chopsaw's forehead as she did so.

There she saw Billy Loomer and Lisa Zemo running down the hall, clearly towards the main exit. Why were they alone? Maybe they paniced and got separated from the group, or maybe they were outside the class when they heard the gunshots and hid until now. Moze didn't know or care and certainly didn't want to question her good fortune. After all, she had two new torture subjects to use now.

"Jennifer!" Billy yelled as he saw Moze in the hallway.

"Mosely!" Lisa said just after as if completing his sentence.

Moze said nothing as she slowly readied her pistol. Loomer was the first to see the weapon and, without thinking twice, jumped to tackle Moze to the ground. Moze acted too quickly, however, and in a flash, shot him square in the shoulder, stopping his forward motion, and sending him tumbling to the ground.

Only now did Lisa realize the shooter was the person right before her, and the fear was too much. Lisa fainted from panic, but Loomer only growled and grunted from the pain which had spread to his whole upper arm. He fell silent, however, when he felt Moze's gun pointed at his head.

"Okay, Loomer. I'll kill you if you don't do what I say. I want to you take Lisa into the woodshop room and tie her to a table. I don't care which one." Moze demanded with an evil monotone.

Billy knew she was serious, too. He knew she had become a killer, and that she had absolutely no qualms about making him her next victim. He had to do as she said. Using his good arm, he bent Lisa over his shoulder and carried her into the room. Moze followed, always keeping the gun dangerously close to Loomer's skull. The state of the room itself nearly pushed Billy to vomiting, let alone the two corpses, if you could even call Missy's cut up form a corpse. Still, he didn't stop walking. Finding a suitable table, he lumbered over to it in a beeline ignoring the puddles of blood all over the floor. He wouldn't dare stop following Moze's orders. Trying to subdue his frenzied thoughts, he found some rope on a counter and got to work. As he began tying Lisa to the table, Moze opened a drawer and took a knife from it. It was a decent sized blade fully capable of causing some real damage. "Perfect," Moze chuckled under her breath completely unnoticed by Loomer.

When the last knot was tied, Moze handed Loomer the knife, her gun still ready to fire at the smallest hint of danger. "Now, what you're going to do for me," Moze said with a psychopathic tone and an insane grin, "is cut into Lisa's chest so I can see her heart!"

Billy almost didn't respond. Between his own panic and the sheer insanity of Moze's demand, his brain had trouble comprehending. Of course, when Moze started lifting her gun again, he thought fast. "Oh, uh r-right," Billy looked at the blade and started to sweat as he turned to Lisa's unconscious form. "Cut her open . . ." Billy mumbled.

Billy aimed the knife. He tried to steady his hand and calm his breathing. But something was wrong and he didn't make the move. "Uhh . . ."

"Oh, my god, what is it?" Moze said angrily, seriously considering just killing the boy right there.

"Umm, well, I . . ." Billy just realized how stupid he would sound. Still, he continued. "I don't think I can cut her right with her clothes in the way . . ."

"Ugh. Just cut them off," Moze said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," Billy said. He knew she would say that, but he hoped she wouldn't. You see, Loomer may have been a bully, but that was only by virtue of being an eighth grade tough guy. All things considered, he was actually rather innocent at heart, and held his morals very deep. Of course he would be opposed to stripping an unconscious girl. Still, when it came down to his morals or his life, Billy's choice was very clear. Though it was against everything in him, Loomer grabbed at Lisa's collar, and cut through her shirt before cutting open her bra.

Billy gulped. His hand wouldn't stop shaking now. He was one step away from killing another person after all. Without much dexterity, he pushed the knife in near the top of Lisa's breastbone, and the pain was sharp enough to wake Lisa from her unconscious sate. With a quick painful noise, she jerked her head up and realized her head was all she could move. Her arms and legs were spread and tied down tight. More frightening than that was the sight before here. She was being sliced open like a lab experiment. She saw Billy Loomer shaking and even crying as he held a knife in her, no doubt because of Jennifer Mosely behind him. Moze was clearly chuckling at the situation, yet had her gun always pointed in their direction.

Lisa shrieked with fear. "Oh my god, oh my god, I don't want to die!" she desperately screamed while starting to cry. She thought of her family and friends and fond memories. "Please don't kill me, PLEASE! I'm scared to die!" She started to wail with fear, but Billy had no choice but to ignore her. Shaking with fear of his own, he cut her down the middle as if dissecting a frog. After bringing the knife a little past the length of her breastbone, Loomer stopped, but unfortunately for Lisa, he wasn't done yet. He had to see if the heart was visible as Moze commanded it should be. As it turned out, however, Moze was done waiting. Pushing Loomer out of the way, she grabbed at the incision and looked inside.

As she thought, Billy hadn't cut deep enough, for her purposes. Only bloody flesh was visible, no bones or heart or anything. It was no huge matter for Moze, though. Gripping the wound, Moze actually ripped Lisa open with her bare hands. This was the most intense pain Lisa had ever felt. The feeling of her flesh being literally torn apart was so agonizing that she nearly died right there. Of course, she didn't quite die, and even after Moze was finished, Lisa was still pained by a throbbing sting that was radiating through her whole upper body. Moze was staring right into the thoracic cavity, now, with Lisa's beating heart right before her. Billy fell to the floor in fear. He knew Moze had become a killer, but this . . . this was inhuman. She was just slaughtering everyone she could in the most brutal way possible, and he knew he was next. Jennifer Mosely was little more than a monster in human form.

Moze was hardly finished yet, though. Before Lisa or Loomer even knew what happened, Moze threw her hand into the wound and clutched Lisa's heart. Once Moze had a firm grasp on the organ, she started to pull, laughing as she constricted every single beat. Lisa felt like she was suffocating now. Her eyes started to glaze over, and her head fell limp. Feeling one last, somewhat dull twinge of pain, Lisa watched her killer remove her arm from her body. As her vision faded, she saw one last horrifying sight. Moze was holding a bloody organ before her face. Obviously her heart, but before Lisa could even make that connection, she died.

Moze would have triumphed from her job well done, but she had one last victim left. Quickly scanning the room, she saw him. Across the room, Billy Loomer was shaking and sobbing in a corner like a child. Picking up the knife he had dropped on the ground, Moze made the long emotionless walk toward her terrified classmate. Loomer heard her footsteps, and fearing for his life, worked up the courage to try and fight, but it was no use. The second he got up, Moze threw the blade like a dart with tremendous skill. Loomer didn't see the weapon approach and before he knew what hit him, the knife had punctured his throat. Billy fell to his face, sending the knife deeper into him, and Mose left him to die alone.

Moze started for the exit. Despite being covered with blood after having killed 8 people, she made for the doors completely nonchalantly. Sadly for her, there at the exit were a swarm of Police cars. She was surrounded with no way out . . . well almost no way. "One bullet left . . ." Moze thought. It wasn't hard to guess her next move. Slowly, as she started to cry, she aimed the gun at her own head and shot.

Jennifer Mozely was dead.

And so marks the end of James K. Polk's worst tragedy. 8 students and one faculty member dead. The area was never the same. Gordy was promptly fired after the incident, for the rifling marks proved it was his gun that killed so many students. Of course, that did nothing to ease anyone's pain. The families of the deceased were scarred, and inconsolable. Students were traumatized, and the faculty were hardly better.

**The End**

Yahoooo! It's back! My fanfic is back! I thought I lost this when my laptop stopped working, but I got it fixed up and couldn't be happier. Seriously, this is my personal favorite work. I really outdid myself here, at least I think. But what do you guys think? I could always use more reviews, please =P (Note, the moral here is pretty much that no good could ever result from such a vile act as a school shooting.)


End file.
